that saturday morning
by souligniters
Summary: its about abarai renji who gotten sick and forced to eat 'strawberry' by hinamori..while rikichi reveal a certain secret about him


Disclimare:I'm not the author of bleach

Warning: my English grammar is not really good…

**Title:That Saturday morning**

Saturday morning, when all shinigami on their post to protect soul society from any possible attack. The out witted Abarai Renji, the 6th division Fukutaichou who was known for his determination to fight and one of the honorable shinigami known in soul society. Anyone who confronted him for the first time will surely feel an energy flowing that come from his heart from his desire of fighting till death…by the way he is the former member of 11th division of Zaraki Kenpachi, where the policy of fight till death is always among them. After a while he was developing outrageously and for his surprise he was then admitted to 6th division and being the Fukutaichou of the honorable-cold face-elite family Kuchiki Byakuya.

But it's not a merely normal Saturday morning for Abarai Renji. Its not the same Saturday morning where he can see the beautiful booby Matsumoto Rangiku of 10th division having a goodtime from sipping her favorite sake with the bold Yumichika from 11th division joining her and forcing the reluctant Kira Izuru to joining them too. After a while the three will surely heading for the floors. Its not the well known Saturday morning where she can see Rukia, his best friend for life asking him to join her for kidou lessons that he really suck at, and in the last time he really 'blown himself away' with his own style of kidou spell, where it should be kidou no.45 but he was confuse to say it no.43, that surely give him burn marks all over his body. And at last he was covered with bandages and Rukia just laugh hysterically. It's not that known Saturday morning thanks to the hollow that giving him hard time that Saturday.

"Ohayo, gozaimas Renji-kun how's your fever then" Hinamori, the black haired petite of the 5th division entered Renji's room without knocking,

_Huh, it's just Hinamori_

"Hey, cant you see i'm sleeping here and what do you care bout my health huh!"

Renji raised up his voice, he isn't that cruel to get Hinamori upset…but everyone knows that's his way of saying thank you, but, its not the case for the petite Fukutaichou from 5th division, she seem thankful to see Renji in such high note.

"Uhhh, Abarai kun….your even crueler when your body isn't in good shape, can you let me see you, and even you won't let me I will surely do. Now lemme see"

Hinamori get near the red haired shinigami who was still in bed even it was 12.00 p.m

"Shut up and don't get near me!!"

"You've shut up, as Rukia-san called you, you weird tattooed Fukutaichou. You've should be thank you someone ask me to visit you"

"Huh..."

"And in your situation now, even your Zabimaru don't scared me…hihi"

Hinamori said while giving Renji a mischievous eye, she place her right hand on Renji's fore head

"Your forehead sure hot from the fever, but it suits you well"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huhu…"

"I mean you hot-headed shinigami I don't know you can manage your life with personality of yours"

"Are you've gonna make my fever better or what, what in that basket….fruit??"

"Good guess my dear friend…and some medicine ive got from Unohana Taichou, now im going to the lounge to drink some juices and I want to take you and your hot head with me. Let's go"

"Medicine? No way"

"Renji it's for your own good…now come!!"

He was still reluctant to go. But it's a biggie for witted hinamori Momo. Hinamori knows how too handle a stubborn head just like Renji. She fold her sleeve until its elbow length collecting his strength and putting the basket down walk near Renji, Renji whom still saying no pulling up his blanket to cover from Hinamori witted eye, suddenly he felt Hinamori's a hand sliding and pulling his elbow. It was hinamori still forcing him to go to the lounge.

"Im going to make you go no matter what! Let's go! Staying in here will make you even sicker!"

Hinamori pulled him as far as she can. It was until 1 meter of his door where Renji said yes for an answer. Hinamori laugh when she saw Renji still holding his blanket and bed sheet only to stay in bed.

"You're sure a stubborn one when it's come to medicine"

_Shit…it's the worst Saturday in my life…_

As they walking towards the lounge, Rikichi the young shinigami from the same division as Renji saw them and he couldn't resist saying hi to Renji whom he idoled so much.

"Abarai-dono aren't you've supposed to be sick? Aren't you're fever is not gone yet. I heard that you're reluctant to eat you're medicine cuz you're saying it's too sweet for you….and Kira-dono said you were sleeping like a baby even though he kicked you as hard as he can several times"

_What! No wonder my head and body hurts_

Rikichi didn't stop until his question was answered by a kick from Abarai Renji.

"Shut up Rikichi! No one supposed to know that!"

But it was too late. Rikichi voice was too loud for any one to not notice what he's saying, unfortunately there are lots of open ears on the alley. Whispering after what they heard….specs of whispering like _I cant believe Abarai Fukutaichou like that……lets get out of here…._and _ its not like what ive heard from…_

Renji temper was high enough to kill Rikichi… but Rikichi is saved because hinamori was there to stop Renji.

_There's goes my 20 years of reputation…_Renji was devastated...slapping his own forehead several times

"Renji why are you standing there lets go"

"Yeah…lets go..."

to be continue to a more conflict plot ...

p/s:what do you think?oh no is is really bad?or good(hmm...im releived)send comment to me and will be glad to know your opinion


End file.
